A Productive Afternoon
by Tenshi-No-Kouhi
Summary: Misa fights L for Light's affections.  ONESHOT


**A/N:** This is something I wrote for my dearest Nee-san for her birthday. She adores Death Note and requested this little threesome/triangle. This is my first Death Note fic; I really tried my hardest so please no flaming if I don't get everything exactly right. Anyway, on to the main event!

**Warnings:** This has implied shounen-ai, don't like it, don't read it.

**Dedication:** For my Ame-neesan for her 17th birthday. Love you dearest!

* * *

It was a normal day in Tokyo with the sun shining, people hurrying to work or school, 

"Light-kun belongs to Misa-Misa!"

And Misa was waging her usual battle against L that Light's affections belonged to her.

"I beg to differ, Misa-san," L said calmly, putting another sugar cube in his tea, "Light-kun is his own person and therefore, does not belong to anyone." Misa sputtered with indignation before spinning to look at Light. Smirking, he looked up from his computer screen to meet her eyes. "I'm afraid that Ryuzaki-san is correct, Misa-chan," he said calmly before returning to his work. She sighed irritably before correcting herself, "Misa means that Light-kun is Misa's boyfriend and loves Misa!"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Misa" muttered Light. However, his comment was not heard because L had also started to reply. "Are you certain of that, Misa-san?" he asked as he searched through a cabinet. "What do you mean?!" Misa exclaimed, upset by the obvious insinuations of the comment. "Are you certain that he does care for you in that way?" L's voice was muffled for he was using his mouth to hold a spoon as he continued searching through the cabinet.

"How dare you lie like that?!" Misa yelled, her hands balled into fists at her sides. Light rolled his eyes, trying to continue what he was working on as Ryuk chuckled. "Light-kun loves Misa as much as she does him!" "Is it you that Light-kun loves?" L asked quietly, stirring more sugar cubes into his tea as Light screwed ear plugs into his ears.

"Of course! Who else would he love? He doesn't like emo kids so you're ruled out!" Misa spat, starting to tick the people off on her fingers. As Misa rambled on, L cocked his head to the side with a confused expression sweeping across his face. "Emo? What is emo?" Ryuk was still chuckling as he watched the three in the room. Everyone else had gone home for the day.

L, still wondering what an emo was and how it described him, put a hand up to stop Misa. "Misa-san, you said we were friends, correct?" Misa, confused, simply nodded. "Friends do not fight like this, so why are we fighting?" "You implied that Light-kun does not love Misa!" she cried, close to tears. "On the contrary, I was just making sure," L said gently, standing up and moving toward the distraught and very confused, girl, "How does Misa-san feel about me?" "How does Misa feel about Ryuzaki-san?" Misa repeated, tilting her head as she thought, "Misa feels…happy that Ryuzaki-san is her friend but wishes that he wouldn't be so mean." "I am sorry, Misa-san," L apologized, "You two do make a good couple."

Misa beamed, but L looked saddened. "You are such a great couple that I am envious. I, also…love Light-kun." Misa gasped as Ryuk laughed harder. 'You are missing out on the good part, Light,' he thought as he watched the remaining two. "I am sorry for the accusations, you are right," L said sadly, hanging his head. Misa, feeling sorry for the poor detective, walked over and hugged him tightly. She pulled away a few seconds later and with a peck to his cheek, she said, "Cheer up, emo kid."

Since L looked confused and hurt, Misa grinned and clarified, "We can share for the moment! And who knows, maybe we could do more than tolerate each other." With a wink, she kissed Light's cheek and walked out of the room to Ryuk's continued laughter. L turned back to Light to consider his back and muttered, "There is always a chance." "Did you say something?" Light asked, pulling an ear plug from his ear.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you think? Good, bad, neutral, what? Please nothing more than constructive criticism or my Nee-san and I will hunt you down with sporks. XD Have a good day and once again, Happy Birthday, Nee-san!


End file.
